bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah: The Return of Nineveh
Jonah: The Return of Nineveh is a feature-film animated movie that is made by Walt Disney Studios and Big Idea Productions. It is also the longest movie in VeggieTales. It has a lesson in perseverance, like in Sumo of the Opera, and it takes place after the events of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything told this story, just like in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Plot Bob the Tomato is driving Dad Asparagus and some of the Veggie children to see the popular singer "Twippo" in concert. Meanwhile, Laura Carrot is taunting the other children because she won a backstage pass. Her taunting makes Dad Asparagus accidentally hit Bob and makes him lose control of the vehicle. During the chaos, Laura loses her backstage pass as the vehicle's front tires are shot out by a porcupine, and it goes careening down a hill and stops just short of a river. They take refuge in a nearby restaurant. Bob blames Dad Asparagus for crashing the car, and Junior blames Laura. Junior, sitting at a table alone is met by the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. The Pirates say he was tough on his friend and encourage him to show some perseverance. To illustrate, they begin to tell all the Veggies a story. In Israel, there lived a compassionate prophet named Jonah. Every day, he delivers messages to everyone in the country of Israel. Every night, when Jonah went to sleep, Jonah prayed and asked God there is a new message for him to deliver. But one stormy night, everything changed. The not-so-nice Ninevites from the city of Nineveh are invading once again! But this time, they had an evil plan: a plan to make a VeggieTales theater in the center of Nineveh that shows every and each VeggieTales episode. That gave the Ninevites an idea. They would make a production similar to the Ultimate Silly Song Countdown to watch the movies! Jonah was scared of the Ninevites. He went on a boat that went to Japan. When Jonah arrived at Japan, he met the Italian Scallion, a persevering sumo wrestler. Jonah told him that the Ninevites are invading again and making a VeggieTales theater. The Italian Scallion took Jonah to his house and watched A Chipmunk Christmas, the Italian Scallion's favorite. He liked it because he liked the part where Theodore interviewed Lawrence on how the group started, how they became famous, etc. The Italian Scallion told Jonah that a fellow in Pie City would know the Ninevites' plan. So he went on a train that went to Pie City. When Jonah arrived at Pie City, he met Vanna Banana, a famous girly popstar. Jonah told her that the Ninevites are invading again and making a VeggieTales theater. Vanna took Jonah to her mansion home and watched Bill, Max & Lenny, Vanna's favorite. She liked it because she liked the part where it has the 10-lap Pie City race in it. Vanna told Jonah that a fellow in Turkey would know the Ninevites' plan. So he went on a submarine that went to Turkey. Meanwhile, the Ninevites were singing a song. As they did, they posted VeggieTales episodes for everyone in the whole wide world to watch, like Where's God When I'm S-Scared, God Wants Me to Forgive Them, Are You My Neighbor, Rack, Shack, and Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space, David in the Lions' Den, VeggieTales:The Story of Madeline, VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun, etc. Near the end of the song, everyone from different places came to the VeggieTales theater to watch every VeggieTales episode just like the Ninevites had planned! When Jonah arrived at Turkey, he met Princess Eloise, a friendly and kind Turk. Jonah told her that the Ninevites are invading again and making a VeggieTales theater. Eloise took Jonah to her Turkish resort and watched Samurai of the Opera, Eloise's favorite. She liked it because she liked the part where their head teacher's big-screen TV, laden with chocolate pudding, mysteriously crashes to one of the desks in the classroom. Eloise told Jonah that he's almost there to Nineveh and to show the Ninevites some perseverance. He whistled for Reginald, his traveling camel. So he went on Reginald and went to Nineveh, his destination. When Jonah arrived at Nineveh, he met... the NINEVITES?!? Jonah told them that they are invading again and making a VeggieTales theater. The king of Nineveh, King Twistomer, grabbed Jonah and took him to the VeggieTales theater. They made the same production as they did. The top 10 VeggieTales episodes they chose are: Samurai_of_the_Opera_logo.png|10. Samurai of the Opera CNF_FlatOcardfront.jpg|9. Celery Night Fever Images.jpg|8. VeggieTales:The Story of Madeline 91px-Larry(Larry'sLagoon).jpg|7. Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida AEC1 536.jpg|6. An Easter Carol 2125789 l1.jpg|5. Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!? 2127686_l5.jpg|4. Daivid in the Lions' Den MV5BMTQxNzE3MjkyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzU5MTE1Nw@@._V1._SX640_SY360_.jpg|3. Bill, Max & Lenny Mr. Nezzer.png|2. Inspicable Me Images.jpg|1. VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun But just as the Ninevites were done with their countdown, Jonah swings into action and stopped the countdown. He knew that it was time to destroy the Ninevites and their town into itty bitty bits! He tried to destroy the Ninevites harder and harder (while the Ninevites shot Samurai Petunia figures, Laura Carrot figures, Madeline the Little Onion figures, Great Uncle Tim figures, Ebenezer Nezzer figures, scared Junior figures, Daivid figures, Bill, Max & Lenny figures, Guru figures, Bob & Larry figures, the Peach figures, and extremely, Norm's Notes). When Jonah threw a giant bomb at the Ninevites, God wiped Nineveh off the face of the Earth! Jonah have saved the day and finally persevered! Back in the present day, the Veggies are disappointed in the anticlimactic ending but come to understand the point of the story: that perseverance means to keep on keepin' on, even when it's hard. Twippo (Archibald Asparagus) appears in the restaurant unexpectedly and offers to give everybody a lift to the concert, while Bob forgives Dad Asparagus and Junior gives his Twippo ticket to Laura. The film ends with a grand musical number with songs from each VeggieTales episode and the arrival of the tow truck driver (Khalil), whom Twippo seems to recognize. Characters *Bob the Tomato as himself *Dad Asparagus as himself and the sergeant of Israel *Junior Asparagus as himself *Laura Carrot as herself and Vanna Banana *Annie the Green Onion as herself *Percy Pea as himself *Jean-Claude Pea as Seafood Restaurant Owner #1 *Phillipe Pea as Seafood Restaurant Owner #2 *Larry the Cucumber as Pirate Larry and the Italian Scallion *Pa Grape as Captain Pa *Mr. Lunt as Buccaneer Lunt *Archibald Asparagus as Jonah and Twippo *The Ninevites as themselves *Apollo Gourd as King Twistomer *The crowd from Celery Night Fever as everyone in the world *Princess Eloise as herself *Khalil as the Tow Truck Driver A Chipmunk Christmas *Larry the Cucumber as Alvin Seville, Lawrence/Merry Larry, Lanny Wilson and Sheriff Woody *Pa Grape as Simon Seville *Mr. Lunt as Theodore Seville *Archibald Asparagus as David Seville and Alister *Mr. Nezzer as Ian Hawke *Dad Carrot as Thomas *Dad Pea as Louis *Junior Asparagus as Trevor *Bob the Tomato as Philip Fleagle and Dennis *Khalil as Stix *The French Peas as Henry and Miles *Sara Crewe as Christina Samurai of the Opera *Bob the Tomato (Master Bob) *Larry the Cucumber (Cuke) *QWERTY *Dennis Quarter *Mr. Nezzer (Messenger Nezzer, Mr. Carrie) *Junior Asparagus (Asparason) *Jimmy Gourd (Gourdly) *Mr. Lunt (Mio-Lunt) *Petunia (Samurai Petunia, Angela) *Laura (Elizabeth, Samurai Laura) *Madame Blueberry (Susan, Samurai Blueberry) *Pa Grape (Jacob) *Goliath VeggieTales:The Story of Madeline *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Grandpa George (the narrator of pairs) *Scallion #1 (forgive o matic salesmen) *Henry the Potato (miner of west virginia) *Junior Asparagus *Manuel *Madeline the little onion *Miss Clavel the Nun Green Onion *Chloe the Green Onion *Nicole the Green Onion *Danielle the Green Onion *Yvette the Green Onion *Nona the Green Onion *Lulu the Green Onion *Anne the Green Onion *Ellie the Green Onion *Monique the Green Onion *Janine the Green Onion *Sylvie the Green Onion *Qwerty *Narrtor Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida *QWERTY *Kara *Mia (Laura Carrot) *Candace (Annie) *Mia's mom *Mia's dad *People in church *Pastor Prune *The narrator (George) *Bob *Great Uncle Tim (Larry the Cucumber) *Tim's Wife (Madame Blueberry) *Tim's bodyguard (Scooter) *The random agents (Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Mr. Lunt) *The author (Mr. Nezzer) *The TV star (Petunia) *The interviewer (Dad Asparagus) *Veggie Kids *Yodeling Vet *The Scallions *Frankencelery Daivid in the Lion's Den *Bob the Tomato (Dave aka Daivid's Brother #1) *Larry the Cucumber (Daniel aka Daivid's Brother #2) *Junior Asparagus (Daivid) *Archibald Asparagus *King Darius (El Rey Dario) *King Darius' Wife *Scallion #1 (Wisemen #1) *Scallion #2 (Wisemen #2) *Scallion #3 (Wisemen #3) *Tom Grape (King Darius' servent) *Mable and Penelope (King Darius' Maidsevents) *Grandpa Scallion (a Stepfather) *Asparagus Girls (Two Stepsisters) *Laura Carrot (a Princess) *Percy Pea (a Mail Delivery Boy) *DEVO Bell Pepper (Daivid's Nephew) *Asparagus Girl (Fairy Godaugther) *Lil' Pea (a coachman) *Lenny Carrot (a footman) *Potatos(King Darius' Guards) *Lions *Narrator *Silly Song Narrator *Qwerty *Isrealite Peas Inspicable Me *Larry (Safario) *Bob *Mr. Nezzer (Guru) *Laura (Marlo) *Annie (Nedith) *Libby (Lagless) *Rough Randy (Nectar) *Jimmy *Jerry *Scooter *Jean Claude *Phillipe *QWERTY *Maddie VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun *Bob the Tomato as himself *Larry the Cucumber as himself *The Peach as himelf *Archibald Asparagus as himelf *Mom Asparagus as herself *DEVO Carrots as themelves *DEVO Yellow Bell Pepper as himself *DEVO Brocoli with Guitar as himself *Uncd Joe Carrot as himself *Laura Carrot as herself *Lenny Carrot as himself *Unnamed carrot baby as himself Mentioned & Cameo Character *blue plastic wind-up lobster as himself *Toasty the Toaster (in a VeggieTales Magazine Promo & Nick Jr Logo) *A Salt Shaker (in Nick Jr Logo) *A Narth Ball Guy (in Veggie Tales: Early Animation Tests) *Dad Asparagus as himself *Junior Asparagus as himself Songs *"Billy Joe McGuffrey" *"Bald Bunny" *"Steak and Shrimp" *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" *"A Message from the LORD" *"No, It Cannot Be" *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything'' *''A Little Bit of This'' *''My Teenage Elf'' *''How I Love the Shopping'' *''With a Ha-Ha-Ha'' *''This is Rather Eerie'' *''A Little Bit of This Reprise (An Astonishing Hideaway)'' *''What Would Philip Fleagle Think?'' *''A Little Bit of This Finale (I Have Redeemed Myself!)'' *''To Have a Gift'' *''The Battle is Not Ours'' *''That's Not Everything'' *''Have a Nice Trip'' *''Breakfast Lord'' *''The Soup Song'' *''Have a Nice Trip (reprise)'' *''Radio Sweetheart'' *''Buzz Lightyear Theme Song'', in the background in the 10-lap Pie City race *''Right Where I Belong'' *''Better Than Fighting'' *''What We Have Learned'' *Samurai of Japan *Keep Holding On to Your Grips *Juice and Jukeboxes *The Pressure's On to Admit Your Mistakes! *What We Have Learned *Samurai of Japan (again) *Keep Holding On to Your Grips (again) *Juice and Jukeboxes (again) *The Pressure's On to Admit Your Mistakes! (again) *What We Have Learned (again) *Together *Checkmarks *Perfect Puppy *Feel the Beat *How it Used to Be *Tear the Park Down *Together Reprise *Together Finale *What We Have Learned *I'm Madeline *I Known to Frightened Miss Clavel *Forgive O Matic (score) *Something is Not Right *You Have Lost Your Dear Appendicitis *Ouila My Scar *What We Have Learn (8 bit) *''Praising God All Day'' *''Scarfs'' *''It's Life's Story'' *''What We Have Learned'' *Another Easter Day *113 Years Ago *When I Am Interrupted by People Bugging Me *You Didn't Listen, Ebenezer *Boids *Hope's Song *Another Easter Day (reprise) *God is Bigger *The Water Buffalo Song *King Darius Suite *Oh No! *We've Got Some News for King Darius *Fear Not, Daniel *You Were in His Hand *What We Have Learned *King Darius Suite *Oh No! *We've Got Some News *The Water Buffalo Song (Silly Song) *Hope's Song *Beautiful You **Babylon Intro (score) *Island (score) *Cinderella's Chores (score) *Invitation to the ball (score) *Fix a Dress/Giving Up Her Hopes (score) *Cinderella's Fairy Godmother (score) *To The Ball (score) *The Girl Who Fits The Glass Flipper (score) *Israelites Congratulate (score) *What We Have Learned (8 bit) *''The Battle is Not Ours'' (again) *''That's Not Everything'' (again) *''Have a Nice Trip'' (again) *''Breakfast Lord'' (again) *''The Soup Song'' (again) *''Have a Nice Trip (reprise)'' (again) *''Radio Sweetheart'' (again) *''Buzz Lightyear Theme Song'', in the background in the 10-lap Pie City race (again) *''Right Where I Belong'' (again) *''Better Than Fighting'' (again) *''What We Have Learned'' (again) *Inspicable Me *Hagus and Angus (Silly Songs with Scottish Larry) *Lots of Fun *Most Beautiful Gals *What We Have Learned *VeggieTales Theme Song *Smile Song (Norm's Notes version, from Moe And The Giant Tickle) *How to Draw The (by The Peach and Larry the Cucumber) *"Whip It" (by DEVO Vegetables) *Nursey Rhymes Medley (by Kids Choirs) *How to Draw The (DEVO) (by Larry the Cucumber and DEVO Carrots) *I Love My Duck (Instrumental) *The Feeling of Finishing *Jonah Was a Prophet *VeggieTales Theme Song from Silly Little Thing Called Love *God is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *The Forgiveness Song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? *The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? *The New and Improved Bunny Song from Rack, Shack and Benny *Big Things Too! from Dave and the Giant Pickle *Can't Believe It's Christmas from The Toy That Saved Christmas *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs *Larry-Boy! from LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space *Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall *His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps from The End of Silliness? *The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed *I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky *My Teenage Elf from A Chipmunk Christmas *Woody's Song from Toy Story *The Battle is Not Ours from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen *We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking *Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *Second Chances from Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie *Plugged Up Love from The Star of Christmas *Belly Button from The Ballad of Little Joe *There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea from The Wonderful World of Autotainment/''Pirates' Boatload of Fun'' *Hope's Song from An Easter Carol *I Love Being a Superhero from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Sport Utility Vehicle from A Snoodle's Tale *Schoolhouse Polka from Sumo of the Opera *Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War *Pizza Angel from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *My Baby Elf from Lord of the Beans *Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Rock On, LarryBoy! from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Lance the Turtle from Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Oh Lone Stranger from Moe and the Big Exit *Monkey from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Yo Ho Hero from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie *Happy River from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Woody's Round-Up from Toy Story 2 '' *Sneeze If You Need To from ''Abe and the Amazing Promise *Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Give This Christmas Away from Saint Nicholas *Rock On, Lightyear! from Toy Story 3 *Where Have All the Staplers Gone? from Pistachio *More Beautiful from Sweetpea Beauty *110 Percent from It's a Meaningful Life *When I Think of Easter from T'was the Night Before Easter *Right Where I Belong from The Princess and the Popstar *The Little Drummer Boy from The Little Drummer Boy *Bubble Rap from Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men/''If I Sang a Silly Song'' *BFF (Best Friends Forever) from The Penniless Princess *Please Give from The Crisper County Charity *My Aunt Came Back from LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose/''Junior's Playtime Songs'' *The League of Incredible Vegetables from The League of Incredible Vegetables *It's Life's Story from Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida *My Grown Up Elf from Veggie School Musical *What Good Will This Stay Do? from Gravity Rises *Show Some Respect! from The League of Incredible Vegetables Return! *The Silent Parrot from The New Job *I'm a Gamer, and I'm Proud from Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough *No Matter How Old from The Cucumber King '' *Happy Tooth Day from ''The Little House That Stood *Taco from Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco *Finish Strong! from Where's God When I Need Him? *Stuck in a Bear Trap from VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama! *Clowning Around from That's What Friends Do *Ease on Down the Road from Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies!/''On the Road with Bob and Larry'' *What Should I Buy? from The Big Beanstalk *Hey Jerb from Jimmeas and Jerb *Drop the Electronic Beat from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown 2.0 *Lunch Savior from LarryBoy and the Parody Gang *When We Treat God's Creatures from Sheltered and Loved *The Macy's Stomach Blues from It's Their Time *Kilts and Stilts from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *With Your Sheep, Your Sheep, Your Sheep! from Taran, The Amiable Viking *Because I Listened from Noah and the Big Rain *The Warriors of the Crisper Dynasty from Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty *The Potato Song from The Ballad of Benjamin *Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas from Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *The Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! from The Great Escape! *He Watches Us from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes *Cowbells and Custard from Massproduction Madness *Haggis and Angus from Inspicable Me *Asteroid Cowboys from Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Shakin' Bacon from Journal Of A Puny Vegetable '' *Together from ''Celery Night Fever *Flamenco Dancing Peas from Break-It Bob *MNSDBFFL (My New Sharply Dressed Best Friend For Life) from LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed! *My Ginger Ale from Minnesota Cuke and the Kingdom of the Missing Puppy Doggy *Show You Love from Beauty and the Beet *Larry's Denim Ripjaw from Journal Of A Puny Vegetable 2: Randy Rulez! '' *I'm Too Young to Die from ''MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back! *Life on the Farm from Eliwony's Ice *Merry Larry's Dream from Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall! *What We Gonna Do? (in the credits, from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) *The Credits Song Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *This is the second episode to have interaction at a seafood restaurant since "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" and "Taran, The Amiable Viking". *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *Billy Joe McGuffery, Bald Bunny, Steak and Shrimp, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, A Message from the Lord, No, It Cannot Be, Jonah Was a Prophet, and The Credits Song were sung again (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Japan, Pie City, and Turkey were used again (Samurai of the Opera, Princess and the Popstar, and Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Nineveh was used again (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *The VeggieTales movie theater where the Ninevites were in is similar to the countertop theater (VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun) *Ninaborough was used again in the center of Israel (The Great Escape!) *During the credits, various photos from previous releases are shown. They are: **Where's God When I'm S-Scared? **Daivid in the Lion's Den **God Wants Me to Forgive Them? **VeggieTales:The Story of Madeline **Are You My Neighbor? **VeggieLand Fun **Rack, Shack, and Benny **Dave and the Giant Pickle **The Toy That Saved Christmas **LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space **Josh and the Big Wall **Madame Blueberry **LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed **King George and the Ducky **A Chipmunk Christmas **Toy Story **Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen **Lyle the Kindly Viking **The Star of Christmas **The Ballad of Little Joe **An Easter Carol **Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins **A Snoodle's Tale **Sumo of the Opera **Duke and the Great Pie War **Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush **Lord of the Beans **Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler **VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun **LarryBoy and the Bad Apple **Gideon: Tuba Warrior **Moe and the Big Exit **The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's **Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue **Toy Story 2 **Abe and the Amazing Promise **Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella **Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving **Pistachio **Sweetpea Beauty **It's a Meaningful Life **Toy Story 3 **Twas the Night Before Easter **Princess and the Popstar **The Little Drummer Boy **Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men **The Penniless Princess **''The Crisper County Charity'' **''LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose'' **The League of Incredible Vegetables **''Coast to Coast: The Story of the Cucumber of Florida'' **''Veggie School Musical'' **''Gravity Rises'' **''The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!'' **''The New Job'' **''Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough'' **''The Cucumber King '' **The Little House that Stood **''Lunty and the Fight For the Last Taco'' **''Where's God When I Need Him?'' **''VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama!'' **''That's What Friends Do'' **''Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies!'' **''The Big Beanstalk'' **''Jimmeas and Jerb'' **''LarryBoy and the Parody Gang'' **''Sheltered and Loved'' **''It's Their Time'' **MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle **''Taran, The Amiable Viking'' **''Noah and the Big Rain'' **''Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty'' **''The Ballad of Benjamin'' **Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas **''The Great Escape!'' **''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes'' **''Massproduction Madness'' **''Inspicable Me'' **Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier **''Journal Of A Puny Vegetable '' **Celery Night Fever **''Break-It Bob'' **''LarryBoy and the Raiders of the Rumor Weed!'' **''Minnesota Cuke and the Kingdom of the Missing Puppy Doggy'' **Beauty and the Beet **''Journal Of A Puny Vegetable 2: Randy Rulez! '' **''MacLarry and the Barber-Barians in... Pompous Maximus Strikes Back!'' **''Eliwony's Ice'' **''Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!'' **Noah's Ark Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie Category:VeggieFan2000